<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jay's Kinktober Day Eighteen by thefruitbasket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095503">Jay's Kinktober Day Eighteen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket'>thefruitbasket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jay's Kinktober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Kinktober 2020, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Denial, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Work, poorly negotiated kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober Day Eighteen: Orgasm Denial<br/>Sometimes it's worth it to just pay the piper. Or at least ask for the terms before agreeing to a deal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Tiefling Character(s)/Original Human Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jay's Kinktober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jay's Kinktober Day Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: This work contains some mentions of substance abuse and sexual misconduct. They're not major parts, but still brought up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In hindsight, they should have known Brandi was up to nothing good when she had asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They owned her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> cash. It had been a slow week and they were starting to feel like shit between hits, so they had asked around to see who had a little bit of fortune to share. Brandi had given them the coin they needed and they had gotten the money to pay her back as promised, but she had offered an alternative proposition instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a rare fit of what Ghost had assumed to be charity, Brandi had offered to let them keep the gold and instead work off the debt. That was more than fine by them, Brandi was a hell of a lot less sketchy than most of their clients and a little extra money certainly never hurt the cause. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They owed her enough for about three hours. Sure it was a longer session, but they had worked longer. So, they had agreed. Ghost had followed her to the tavern where she liked to skulk most and the two had headed down to the basement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had stripped them down and bound them to one of the support beams at the center of the dingy room. Brandi obviously had an idea what she was doing, and by the time she was done Ghost knew they genuinely couldn’t escape the bindings. Normally, they didn’t let clients tie them so tightly. Way too much could go wrong if you let yourself be tied up naked for a stranger; they knew that all too well. But Brandi was more of an acquaintance, if she wanted to rob them or beat them up, she wouldn’t have to get them naked to do so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, they should have noticed the mischievous glint in her eye sooner. Figuring that out a couple of hours ago would have been real swell, but they were more than halfway through. At this point, it would be stupid to stop. Of course they had a safe word, but if Ghost was </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> it wasn’t a fucking quitter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were still tied to the wooden beam, muscles sore and stiff from being forced to kneel on stone for so long. The clammy room had grown unbearably hot and sweat ran down the lines of their back. They hung their head, chest heaving from exhaustion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brandi was still fully clothed; one of her hands rested gently on their cheek while the other worked furiously between their legs. They weren’t typically one to be noisy, but the sheer force of aching desperation had them whining soft and breathy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ghost could feel themself clenching around her fingers as their climax started approaching. They let their eyes flutter closed, too weak to lean into the touch. She worked them painfully close to the edge, so close that their moans cut silent and they almost thought she would let them have it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brandi moved her hand away quickly and they couldn’t stop the frankly pathetic noise that escaped them as she did. She sat back on her heels, admiring her work as Ghost hung limply from their ties, completely ruined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bitch,” they glared at her from heavy eyelids, but there was no bite behind it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just laughed, ruffling their hair with her clean hand. She was downright maniacal, having way too much for any normal or sane person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a fucking sadist; you know that?” their voice was hoarse and worn out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you. You’re just mad you’re on the receiving end this time,” she stuck her tongue out at them, utterly cheerful and too damn peppy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much time do you have left?” it was hard to keep track of it anymore; they felt so worn out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“53 minutes. Hang in there, sweet heart; you’re doing so well,” they could hear the shit eating grin without even looking at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sighed, relenting to their fate. They were going to get so fucking high after this.... And sleep for 12 hours. Yeah, that was a good plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brandi put a finger under their chin, raising their head to look at her. They fixed her with a tired glare until she started touching them again. They groaned, partially in pleasure, but mostly out of frustration. In reality, they knew that she wasn’t even being that rough or demanding, it was just that patience was a virtue that they didn’t possess. It wasn’t like they actually needed to stop, but surrendering control wasn’t something they particularly relished in either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their musing got them through another round of teasing, but by the time she set them loose to writh and whine it didn’t last all that long. Their mind was fixed and motivated, but their body was drawing towards its limit. They could hardly keep their head up anymore and no banter fell from their lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ghost slumped there in the quiet, Brandi waiting wordlessly for them to catch their breath. They focused themself. Less than 53 minutes. No quitting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave them a heavy pat on the cheek before touching them again. They gritted their teeth and took it. It was impossible to distinguish between pain and pleasure anymore. It was hard to enjoy the tension building in their gut when they knew there would be no relief. Despite knowing this, their body still ached, hopeful and begging for release. There wasn’t any reasoning this far in; they were too drawn out and wanting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it hurt for her to touch them before, it hurt more when she stopped. They grimaced and exhaled, only just barely stopping themselves from whimpering like a kicked mutt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Had enough?” she was teasing, but her voice held a tone of contemplation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pshh, in your dreams,” they managed to force a thread of energy into their reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cradled their jaw gently and it might’ve felt affectionate if the woman actually had a heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached her hand back to them once again and they just surrendered to it, too tired to try to slow their rapid ascension back to the edge. Ghost had no fight left in them, not even bothering to try to grind against her hand as they drew dangerously hot and tense once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were unprepared for her to work them rapidly over the threshold. A sudden bolt of white hot lightning brought their body back to life. They could feel the scream escape their lungs, but no sound reached their ears as alabaster fire shot through their head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fell forward onto the ropes so hard it was painful, their body now well and truly drained. Ghost couldn’t even sit up enough to allow Brandi easier access to the rope and as soon as she loosened them, they fell forward onto the stone like a ragdoll. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave their head a quick pat as she stood up, wiping her hand on an old dish rag. Ghost just let the coolness of the stone sink into their overheated skin, trying to regain the energy and wherewithal to actually speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, she offered them water and they sat up stiffly. They heaved a deep sigh, finally feeling a little more collected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You let me off early,”they raised an eyebrow at her, honestly a little surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could tell you were getting tired; besides you were doing so good and I was feeling nice,” she batted her eyelashes at them in a completely unconvincing manner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cut the shit. Why did you actually?” They stood up, spine cracking in protest as they stretched out their stiffened limbs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mitch wanted us out by midnight. I knew we could only go two hours; I just wanted to mess with you,” she giggled, tossing them their clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood there stupidly and in complete shock as she clapped her hands together, already moving towards the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mother fucker.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>